goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Dream Rainbow Girls
The Dream Rainbow Girls are a group of young heroines themed after different colors of the rainbow. Description The Dream Rainbow Girls protect the world of color using different color auras. Personalities Hayley Hayley is a loving and caring natural healer that enjoys doing good for the world. She is very passionate and is known for being very faithful once she finds her "true love". Sadly, she tends to be overly giving and people tend to take advantage of that, so she has to be wary of who she is giving to. Her color aura is pink. Annie Annie is an energetic and enthusiastic daredevil who enjoys experiencing different things in life. She is fun to be around, making her a great friend. While her "daredevil" lifestyle may make her super fun, it may also lead to injury and bad situations, so she has to make sure to be careful when having fun because accidents happen. Her color aura is red. Skyler Skyler is social and enjoys being around people. She is very thoughtful and honest. She loves her friends and is rather forgiving after a genuine apology. One of her issues is that she absorbs emotion easily, both negative and positive. Her color aura is orange. Olivia Olivia is hardworking and intelligent. She often thrives in her workplace and is the one that her friends go to when they need guidance or answers. Although mostly stable, she has slight issues with mental health and overworking herself, so she has to make sure to put her own health and well being before work. Her color aura is yellow. Mary Mary is very down to earth and creative. She strives for safety and stabilization in both relationships and in her environment. She thinks out everything she does, trying not to make many mistakes. She tends to expect perfection, making her ideals hard to reach and often stressful. Her color aura is green. Victoria Victoria has a go-getter attitude, is quick to assist, and won't back down in a time of need. She is a calm soul, but if a fire is ignited, she'll be there for the fight. She also believes in the truth and has a lot of faith. Her color aura is blue. Elena Elena is very mysterious and secretive. She is rather withdrawn and doesn't have a large group of friends, but the friends she does have are very dear to her. She loves nature and animals, and she often takes in stray and injured animals and finds it hard to part with them. Her color aura is purple. Interests Hayley's Interests Likes *Flirting with boys *Bunnies *Dancing *Gymnastics *DIY crafts *Swimming *Indie pop music *Synthpop music *Candy *Disney Channel *Pop-rock music *Lego Friends *Pinball *Alternative rock music *Fashion *TED Talks *Instagram *Tarot *Roblox *Stepmania Dislikes *Babysitting *Texting *Cyberbullying Annie's Interests Likes *Stunts *Puns *Playing the ukulele *Malaysian food *Hoverboards *Jenga *Pop music *Emojis *Pranks *K-Pop music *Splatoon *Clarence *Movie Star Planet *Phineas and Ferb *League of Legends *Action movies *Decorative painting *Sonic the Hedgehog *Littlest Pet Shop Dislikes *Musicals *Shopping *Perfume *Documentaries *Knitting *Crocheting Skyler's Interests Likes *Helping others *Comics *Roller skating *Minecraft *Cool tricks *Football *Billards *Checkers *Hip-hop music *Drawing *Cats *Pixel art *Soccer *Word searches *Dinosaurs *My Little Pony *The Smurfs *Monica's Gang *Harry Potter *Air hockey *Skype Dislikes *Bad animation *Wrestling Olivia's Interests Likes *Creativity *Playing the drums *Art *Comedy movies *Science fiction movies *Road trips *Experimenting *Stardoll *Snowboarding *Lego Elves *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Peanuts *Ice skating *American Girl *Tokidoki *Subway Surfers *Dogs *Crafts Dislikes *Fidget Spinners *When her plans don't work Mary's Interests Likes *Creativity *Baking *Mystery shows *Math *Solitaire *Synthpop music *Interior decorating *Healthy living *Science *Plants vs. Zombies *Steven Universe *Slime Rancher *Cartoons Dislikes *Making mistakes *People who don't make healthy choices *Heavy metal music Victoria's Interests Likes *Art *Cooking *Candy *Doritos *Pranks (only if she finds them funny) *Pop music *Riding her bike *Ancient Egypt *Derby race horses *Plotagon *Mad Libs *America's Got Talent *Adventure Time *Graphic illustrations *Chemical engineering *Raquetball *Slushies *Dragon Ball Z *Littlest Pet Shop *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Raving Rabbids *Talking Tom *Zootopia *Basketball *Sonic the Hedgehog *Where's My Water? *Angry Birds *Computer programming *Nature *Playing the piano *Stop-motion animation Dislikes *Horror movies Elena's Interests Likes *Nature *Animals *Collecting things *Miraculous Ladybug *R&B music *Yoga *Playing the guitar *Dancing *Photography *Cross-stitching *TheSims *Camping *Flashcards *Drake and Josh *Tarot *Kim Possible *Monster High *PAW Patrol *Basketball *Documentaries Dislikes *Fighting *Natural disasters Trivia *Hayley is always trying to find a good boyfriend, but keeps failing every time. *Elena has an identical twin sister named Caroline. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.04 PM.png|Hayley Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.09 PM.png|Annie Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.13 PM.png|Skyler Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.18 PM.png|Olivia Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.23 PM.png|Mary Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.28 PM.png|Victoria Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.33 PM.png|Elena Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Groups Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Original Characters Category:Sarah West's Own Characters